


We will RISE once more

by DRORIAN_QUEER_AF



Category: Rent - Larson, Rise (TV 2018), bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRORIAN_QUEER_AF/pseuds/DRORIAN_QUEER_AF
Summary: How season two could have gone. I absolutely love bare and I love Rise. So when I read randomascas fic I felt inspired to write this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rise Again: Rise Season Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603984) by [randomascas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomascas/pseuds/randomascas). 



**Simon**

 

Things felt strange now that the Stanton Drama club was cut. Lilette had left Stanton for Philadelphia and Simon felt lonely, alone. He didn’t talk to Jeremy anymore. Jeremy had tried making conversation after the show but...Simon just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it to his parents and he couldn’t do it to...Jeremy. He knew how all of this would end. They would go around school secretly holding each other’s hands, they would meet up secretly at each other’s houses and they would end up getting caught by one of their families. Simon would break up with Jeremy hurting him in the process. And the story wouldn’t end happily cause heck everyone knew the hiding and the secrets would never end in happy endings, that only happened in the movies. The more in the closet guy would  go running to his boyfriend and would beg for his forgiveness. And then they would kiss and make up. Probably later on make out too. But that only happened in the movies. And he had already hurt Jeremy. He didn’t want to do it again. But everyday he found himself staring at Jeremy during English class. Sometimes Jeremy would catch him staring and would smile at him. But Simon would shake his head and look away. Simon also found himself walking through the halls of Stanton and stopping in front of the choir room watching Jeremy and the rest of the choir sing. And sometimes he would even find himself dreaming about Jeremy. About his lips on his, about them holding hands in the halls and everything being okay. But nothing was ok. Stanton Drama, his only safe place was cut and Lillete his best friend had moved to Philadelphia. He would sit alone at lunch even after the attempts of Jeremy and the others trying to get him to sit with the theater kids. Simon couldn’t do it. He sat with Robbie and the team for a while until he was kicked out of the table after getting angry for one of Robbie’s teammates making fun of Stanton Drama. Jeremy and him weren’t talking and although Simon and Jeremy were never really together, Simon missed him more than words could describe...and Annabelle, he had hurt her and he just felt so so wrong. He was lonely and alone. Everything was falling apart and Simon didn’t know how much more he could take. 

Simon’s thoughts were interrupted by Lou Mazzuchelli standing in front of his table and knocking on the table. “Earth to simon saund'rs. Wh're w're thee bud?” Lou Mazzuchelli said smiling calmly at Simon. They were doing Shakespeare and since then Mr. Mazzuchelli’s English class had been speaking Shakespearean. “I apologizeth mr. Mazzu, i wast in lands far hence.” Simon said smiling “S'rry i just has't a lot on mine own mind even but now”. Mr. Mazzu nodded at Simon frowning. “Talketh aft'r class?” Mr. Mazzu asked Simon smiling. Simon nodded frowning. Then Mr. Mazzu went back to the front of the room and started talking about Shakespeare again. Sometimes Mr. Mazzu’s English class would find themselves doing little pieces of Shakespeare plays, but. It wasn’t Stanton Drama. “Simon Saunders up we go, I want you to read something for me please” Mr.Mazzu said smiling at Simon. Simon got up and walked towards the front of the room feeling absolutely nervous and scared. Mr Mazzu handed him a book and pointed at what he was to read. Simon let out a cough before reading it. “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief,That thou her maid art far more fair than she:Be not her maid, since she is envious;Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,Having some business, do entreat her eyesTo twinkle in their spheres till they return.What if her eyes were there, they in her head?The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so brightThat birds would sing and think it were not night.See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!O, that I were a glove upon that hand,That I might touch that cheek!But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief,That thou her maid art far more fair than she:Be not her maid, since she is envious;Her vestal livery is but sick and greenAnd none but fools do wear it; cast it off.It is my lady, O, it is my love!O, that she knew she were!She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,Having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return.What if her eyes were there, they in her head?The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heavenWould through the airy region stream so brightThat birds would sing and think it were not night.See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!O, that I were a glove upon that hand,That I might touch that cheek!” Simon read as in character as he possibly could. 

Once he finished reading the room erupted in applause and cheer. Then the bell rang and class was over. Simon stayed behind. Mr. Mazzu headed towards him and and sat on the table next to his. “What’s going on Simon?” Mr. Mazzu asked him...not in Shakespearean. “No Shakespearean?” Simon asked Mr. Mazzu chuckling. “No I think this is a time where we may drop the Shakespearean” Mr. Mazzu said smiling at Simon. Simon smiled back at him. “So Simon anything flying in your mind right now? You’ve been terribly distracted for weeks” Mr. Mazzu asked Simon smiling. Simon wanted to shake his head, lie but he knew he couldn’t. Not to Mr. Mazzu. “I feel...lonely Mr.Mazzu” Simon said frowning and playing around with the sleeve of his shirt. “Do you miss Lillete?” Mr.Mazzu asked Simon smiling. Simon nodded. “I miss everyone, I miss Stanton Drama, I miss Lillete, I miss Jeremy, Annabelle, everyone” Simon answered close to tears. Mr. Mazzu nodded at him. “Listen Si I have good news for you” Mr. Mazzu said smiling at the brown haired boy who was close to tears. “We’ve found different funding for Stanton Drama” Mr.Mazzu said smiling at Simon. Simon didn’t know how to react. Was he supposed to smile?  Was he supposed to cry? Laugh? Since he didn’t know he did all three. Mr. Mazzu patted him on the shoulder chuckling and shaking his head at the boy. “Good news?” Mr. Mazzu asked Simon smiling. Simon nodded like an idiot. “Well even more good news you may be the one to go put up the auditions poster” Mr. Mazzu said grabbing a piece of paper from the teacher’s desk and handing it to Simon. Simon nodded and got up smiling. “Is Mrs.Wolfe?” Simon asked Mr.Mazzu. He nodded smiling. “She’ll be CO-directing like usual. She’ll be there at auditions” He ran towards the pin wall. He quickly put it on it. They were going to be doing bare a pop opera. Simon signed his name excited and nervous. He heard footsteps behind him and heard a gasp. He turned around and saw Annabelle and Jeremy staring at the piece of paper then at Simon. “What’s this?” Jeremy asked Simon. “Mr. Mazzu found different funding” Simon said before walking away. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t talk to Jeremy he just couldn’t. 

Simon headed back home. His parents nor his sister seemed to be at home so he went upstairs to his room and closed his door. He went on Spotify and logged into Lilette’s account. She had given him the password so that he could listen to all the controversial songs on there. Or at least the ones his parents found controversial. He typed in Bare a pop opera. He played it on shuffle and Once upon a time started playing. “Once upon a time, I first held your hand and love was not a crime. In a private world where you said 'don't look down but then I did and now you're lost above me.” Simon sang quietly but with emotion “So much left to say, trapped alone here with my best laid plans astray. Standing scared outside a cold church, soul search, seeking some lost answer from a God who loves me.”. Now he was crying and he couldn’t stop crying. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeremy**

 

Jeremy missed Simon, he missed Stanton Drama too. He wanted everything back to how they used to be when Stanton Drama club was still alive. He didn’t know how the Superintendent could possibly crush a thousand dreams just like that. Most of all Jeremy missed Simon. Jeremy promised himself that he wouldn’t date a closeted person again after the way his last relationship ended but damn. He couldn’t stop thinking about Simon. Jeremy had to admit he wasn’t the most out person in the world. He never really said anything about his gayness to anyone he just figured everyone knew already. He promised he wouldn’t fall for another closeted internalized homophobic prick ever again but...1. Simon wasn’t a prick, most of the times and 2. Jeremy just couldn’t help it. He had fallen and there was no stopping it.

And when he watched Simon preforming an excerpt from Romeo and Juliet Jeremy just wanted to melt into his seat and die. “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek” Simon Saunders  said totally captured by Romeo. 

Then the school bell rang and Jeremy left with the other kids in Mr. Mazzu’s English class. Simon stayed behind to talk to Mr.Mazzu. Jeremy wondered wether he should stay and wait for Simon and try to talk things out but 1.he didn’t know how long Simon’s talk with Mr. Mazzu was going to take and 2. Jeremy didn’t think that the hall outside of Mr. Mazzu’s English classroom was the best place to talk things out and 3. He had tried talking to Simon about his feelings for him, he had even tried texting and calling but was no use. Simon never returned his calls or answered his texts. He acted like Jeremy didn’t exist. And it hurt like hell for Jeremy. A few meters away from the English classroom Jeremy felt his phone buzz with a notification. Great...a text from Annabelle...Simon’s ex girlfriend and a person who had become one of Jeremy’s greatest friends in Stanton high school. Usually he would be overjoyed at the sight of a text from his bestie, usually he’d just bury the guilt deep in his head. But today it wasn’t working. Jeremy felt guilty and sad and he didn’t know how much more sadness he could take. So he typed in a message and sent it to Annabelle. 

Jer bear? Jeremy cringed to the new nickname his best friend had given him. Really? Jer bear? Great and now he was imagining Simon holding his hand, lying next to him half naked  whispering Jer bear in his ear. Jeremy quickly shook the feeling off. A few meters away from  the pin wall Jer bear met up with Annabelle. And saw Simon hanging something on the pinwall. Auditions for bare? He gasped not acted planning on gasping and making a sound. Simon turned around and looked at him sadly. Dang Simon looked good when he was sad...He looked good in general...Oh great...Jer bear was totally fucked. “What’s that?” Jeremy asked gesturing towards the audition paper which already had Simon’s name on it. “Mr.Mazzuchelli found different funding” Simon said smiling sadly at Jeremy before walking away. “What’s up with you two are you fighting?” Annabelle asked Jeremy frowning. “Uh...no why do you say that?” Jeremy asked quickly writing his name down on the audition list. “It’s just that Simon seems to be avoiding you but why?” Annabelle asked Jeremy frowning feeling sorry for her best friend. “We were just never friends That’s all” Jeremy says frowning at Annabelle “look I’d totally love to hang but I remembered I kinda have something planned today already so...”. “Oh it’s fine rain check?” Annabelle asked Jeremy smiling at him. “Yeah sure” Jeremy said before walking off.  On his way home he tried again to contact Simon but Simon was still being stubborn and still didn’t want to talk to him.

 

Once Jeremy got home he just went up to his room and shut the door behind him. Then he started singing role of a lifetime. He had listened to Bare so many times he knew all the songs by heart. “Everything's an act, When you're pleasing everyone. And he assumes that role to such renown. He plays a perfect part, Straight from his heart. Knowing the risk he takes and hoping that the house is not brought down.” Jeremy sang tears flowing down his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon**

 

Simon needed Lilette more than ever. Auditions was a few minutes away and Simon had made the mistake of reading Jeremy’s text messages. Simon too was falling apart. Simon wanted to talk to Jeremy, kiss Jeremy, be with Jeremy. But...he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do that to his family. And his dad would kill him. And everything was just such a mess. Simon walked towards the theater hall hoping he wouldn’t bump into Jeremy. But unfortunately when Simon got there he was right on time for Jeremy’s audition. Simon watched the blonde go on stage.

“Hi I’m Jeremy Travers, singing role of a lifetime for the role of a lifetime, Peter Simmonds” Jeremy said smiling his gorgeous Jeremy smile. Damn it. Why couldn’t Simon stop thinking about him. Jeremy started singing and Simon was overwhelmed. He knew Jeremy was a good actor but he had never seen Jeremy cry before. He just hoped to god that the tears Jeremy was crying were stage tears, because if they weren’t guilt was going to eat Simon alive. “Everything's an act, when you're pleasing everyone. And he assumes that role to such renown. He plays a perfect part, straight from his heart knowing the risk he takes and hoping that the house is not brought down.” Jeremy sings full of pain and sadness. “The role of a lifetime, it's living a fantasy. A drama that you struggle to erase. Thoughts battle words over deeds a war with such casualties. All played out behind a smiling face.”  Simon isn’t sure how much more he can take of this. It pains him more than Jeremy could possibly imagine. He was falling for him...he didn’t want to admit it but he was falling for Jeremy Travers and there was no stopping it. 

Once Jason finished  everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. Simon wanted to leave and run away and cry and rip his heart out but instead his feet stayed stuck on the floor, frozen and unable to move. “Simon Saunders?” Mr. Mazzu asked looking at the audition list. Simon nodded and went on stage avoiding Jeremy’s eyes. “Hello” Simon said smiling “I’m Simon Saunders and I will be singing once upon a time”. Everyone clapped and cheered. The music started and soon Simon was singing. “Once upon a time, I first held your hand and love was not a crime. In a private world where you said 'don't look down' but  then I did and now you're lost above me. So much left to say Trapped alone here with my best laid plans astray. Standing scared outside a cold church, Soul search, seeking some lost answer, From a God who loves me. Can I turn to You in my need? Would You take me back or watch me bleed? Are You there? There at all? And as I fall from the person that I tried to be. Could You really love someone like me? Once upon a time. All I needed was Your hand in mine. And we knew it all but now I know not what I do. I bow my head and turn to You” Simon sang with all his heart. He knew he should have probably saved it for the performance, but he needed sing his heart out he needed this. 

Once he finished singing everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering again. Simon couldn’t help but look at Jeremy who was smiling at him with tears in his eyes. Damnit he had to talk to him, he couldn’t stand not speaking with Jeremy. If he went on with this it was going break him into pieces. It was fine. He wasn’t gay, no no! He totally didn’t think about kissing Jeremy’s perfect lips. He totally didn’t get a boner when he saw Jeremy getting dressed in P.E. He was super duper straight. Totally straight. So he had nothing to worry about at all. Simon headed towards Jeremy and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey can we talk?” Simon asked Jeremy frowning. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at Simon which just wanted Simon to jump on him and kiss him. 

“You want to talk to me?” Jeremy asked frowning. Simon nodded. Jeremy sighed then got up. Simon led him to the theater dressing room and locked the door behind them. “I’m sorry about everything” Simon told Jeremy frowning. “You are?” Jeremy asked Simon smiling. Simon chuckled shaking his head at the blonde haired boy. “I am...look I know I’m not ready to go say this to the entire world but... I...I guess what I’m trying to say is....Oh my god I just can’t speak today sorry... I think I might...I” Simon babbled like an idiot. “Stop talking” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. Simon shut his mouth and stared into Jeremy’s gorgeous eyes. And then Jeremy kissed him and he felt alive, free. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. And when Jeremy pulled away to smile at the brown haired boy Simon knew it, he was hopelessly in love with Jeremy Travers. Simon chuckled and leaned his head on Jeremy’s. “You’re going to be my wound” Simon told Jeremy chuckling and shaking his head smiling. Jeremy chuckled and smiled. “Hey I’m a cute wound” Jeremy said poking Simon’s chest sending electricity all over Simon’s body.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeremy**

 

 

Jeremy headed to the Theater hall as quick as possible hoping that he could quickly Audition and leave again before Simon came to audition. He really wanted to talk to Simon again, to kiss him again...heck if Simon asked him to keep them a secret he probably would. But if Simon just didn’t want to talk to him it hurt Jeremy too much to look Simon in the eyes seeing his pained expression. Jeremy thought that he was finally getting Simon to open up before...Stanton Drama was cancelled, before Lillete left Stanton for Philadelphia. Before everything fell apart. Now Simon shut everyone out and barely spoke to anyone. Jeremy hated the silence between them. Jeremy made it to the theater hall. He took a seat next to Jolene and was almost ready to jump up and celebrate because he thought he had successfully avoided an awkward  and painful moment with Simon. But right when Jeremy went on stage Simon came in. 

 “Hi I’m Jeremy Travers, singing role of a lifetime for the role of a lifetime, Peter Simmonds” Jeremy said before beginning his audition. He sang Role of a lifetime. Half of it was acting and half of it wasn’t. By the time the song ended everyone was clapping and cheering. Simon’s audition was next and Jeremy really didn’t want to hurt more than he did. He wanted to leave. But when he heard Simon’s voice. He just froze. He couldn’t get out of the chair he was sitting in. After Simon’s audition Simon walked to him and actually spoke to him in the first time in ages. “Hey can we talk?” Simon asked Jeremy frowning. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at Simon. What changed why did Simon want to talk now and not before? Had Jeremy finally gotten the brown haired mess to let down his guard? “You want to talk to me?” Jeremy asked frowning. Simon nodded. Jeremy sighed then got up. Simon led him to the theater dressing room and locked the door behind them. “I’m sorry about everything” Simon told Jeremy frowning. “You are?” Jeremy asked Simon smiling. Simon chuckled shaking his head at the blonde haired boy. “I am...look I know I’m not ready to go say this to the entire world but... I...I guess what I’m trying to say is....Oh my god I just can’t speak today sorry... I think I might...I” Simon babbled like an idiot. Jeremy didn’t need to hear the words to know what Simon was trying to say. Simon felt something for him and that was more than enough for Jeremy. “Stop talking” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. Simon shut his mouth. Jeremy leaned in to kiss Simon. And then they’re lips touched sending electricity throughout Jeremy’s body. His lips felt like they were on fire. A good fire but on fire. Simon chuckled and leaned his head on Jeremy’s. “You’re going to be my wound” Simon told Jeremy chuckling and shaking his head smiling. Jeremy chuckled and smiled. “Hey I’m a cute wound” Jeremy said poking Simon’s chest. And then Simon actually kissed him again and Jeremy was in heaven. 

After a good minute of kissing Simon pulled away from Jeremy smiling. “Do you think we could keep this a secret, you know between us?” Simon asked smiling at Jeremy. To be honest Jeremy didn’t really want to be a secret, he didn’t want to hide what he felt for the brown haired p, gorgeous mess in front of him. But if Simon wasn’t ready, Jeremy wasn’t going to go push him to do something Simon wasn’t ready to do. “Ok” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. “So ummm...do you maybe want to Umm...study for the next English test  friday or saturday if you don’t have time on Friday or Saturday it’s fine” Simon said. Simon was nervous Jeremy could tell. Jeremy found Simon adorable when Simon was happy, Jeremy found Simon adorable when Simon was crying and was sad, and Jeremy found it adorable when Simon blabbered like an idiot. In other words Simon Saunders was just a very adorable person.” Saturday sounds perfect” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. “So ummm...we could go to my place if you want” Jeremy told Simon smiling. “Do your parents know that you’re?” Simon asked frowning at Jeremy. Jeremy nodded smiling. “I mean I’ve never really told them anything out loud but I think my many dates with guys. Kinda makes it obvious” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. Simon nodded smiling at Jeremy. “Sure yeah we can...at your place, if your parents are cool with it?” Simon said smiling. “They are cool with it” Jeremy told Simon smiling. “Cool” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. 

After a good minute of just staring into each other’s eyes Jeremy and Simon left the dressing room to go back to the theater hall and see what the other’s were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon**

 

Jeremy and Simon went back to the audition after a while staring into each other’s eyes in the dressing room. Simon was going to have a date with Jeremy and Simonwas so excited. But at the same time he was terrified. Terrified because of what his parents...his father would do if he found out that he had a gay son, terrified of losing his family, breaking Jeremy’s heart and of Jeremy breaking his. Simon let go of Jeremy’s hand once they reached the theater hall. Annabelle walked over to the boys and smiled at them. “So are you two friends again?” Annabelle asked Simon and Jeremy smiling. “Uhhh...yeah!” Simon said smiling at Annabelle and patting Jeremy on the shoulder. “That’s...Nice” Annabelle said smiling at the two boys. Simon nodded smiling at Annabelle. 

Once Auditions we’re over Simon walked out of the theater hall leaving both Jeremy and Annabelle and the rest of the troupe behind. He was happy that Jeremy and him had talked things out, even quite happy about that kiss they shared. Terrified about the date, even if it was just a study date and feeling guilty for breaking Annabelle’s heart. She had sounded happy about Jeremy and Simon being “friends” again but...when she looked at Simon there was a pained look in her eyes. And Simon felt horrible about it. And that woke up the part of Simon that screamed that this was wrong, holding Jeremy’s hand was wrong, kissing Jeremy’s lips was wrong, heck even looking at them was wrong. He just couldn’t shut that part of him up. So Simon just walked out once the audition was over. He dashed out of the theater hall and walked to his car. Quickly he stepped inside and drove away. He drove back home and was surprised when he found not only his father’s car I front of the house but a car he had never seen before. Simon parked his car and went inside. Inside he was welcomed by the sound of laughter. He decided to go look where all the laughter was coming from. He walked further into his house and into the living room where his mother and father were talking to a man and what seemed to be his daughter. 

Simon just wanted to head to his room and text Jeremy while maybe listening to some bare. Jeremy must have been worried that he just walked off just like that. But Simon’s father wasn’t going to let him go without greeting their guests. “Simon!” His father called before he could leave the room “say hello to our guests”. Simon sighed and went to the couch where his parents were. “Hello, I’m Simon” Simon said smiling at the man and the girl sitting in front of him. “Simon this is Eric Smith, I work with him” Simon’s father told Simon smiling. Simon nodded smiling back at his father. “And this is his lovely daughter Samantha, She’ll be going to your school maybe you two could hang out and you could show Samantha around?” Simon’s father said smiling. Great...his father was trying to set him up with a girl he barely knew. He could already see it before him, this was going to be quite an interesting year. “Yeah sure” Simon said frowning. “So, Simon what do you like doing in your free Time bud?” Eric Smith asked Simon smiling at him. “Ummm...I’m Stanton Drama club” Simon said frowning. Simon’s father looked at Simon with a cold glare. “I thought they had cut that program!” Simon’s father said raising his voice. “Ummm...they found different funding” Simon said scared of his father. “Tell me you’re not doing another gay role!” Simon’s father said now full on screaming. “We don’t know yet we haven’t gotten the cast list yet!” Simon said frowning. 

“Oh...theater I love me a guy that’s creative” Samantha said winking at Simon.oh...no.    on  “Ah...well maybe you could join Simon at the Drama club” Simon’s father said recovering from his short anger attack. “Sounds lovely what are you guys going to be doing?” Samantha asked Simon smiling. “Ummm...Romeo and Juliet?” Simon blurted out. Well it was close enough wasn’t it? “Oh maybe I could be your Juliet!” Samantha said smiling at Simon. Simon chuckled smiling “What makes you think I’ll be playing Romeo?” Simon asked Samantha smiling. Samantha just smiled at him. “That’s actually a magnificent idea Simon” Eric Smith said smiling at Simon then at Samantha. “Yeah sure, I bet Mr.Mazzu would let you audition.” Simon said smiling at Samantha “Can I go to my room now?”. Simon’s father looked to Samantha’s father who smiled nodding at Simon’s father. Great they planned it together! “Sure, hey how about you show Samantha your room?” Simon’s father asked Simon smiling. Simon smiled and gestured for Samantha to follow him. And so Samantha followed Simon to his room. Simon closed the door behind him and took his phone out to text Jeremy. 

Before Samantha could look Simon put away his phone frowning at her. “Who were you texting?” Samantha asked him smiling. “Ummm...my best friend” Simon said smiling at Samantha. “Cool, So umm are you free tomorrow?” Samantha asked Simon smiling. “Yeah...why?” Simon asked confused. “Maybe we could go out on a date, you know?” Samantha asked Simon smiling. Simon Saunders should have said no, should have said that he was already dating Jeremy and that he was perfectly happy, should have come to terms with his sexuality, come out to his parents. But these were things Simon didn’t say, and wasn’t sure if he ever was going to say. So he made the greatest mistake ever. “I’d like that” He said smiling at Samantha. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeremy**

 

 

Simon just disappeared after auditions without a word. Jeremy should have been angry, enraged,furious. And ok honestly he was a little bit angry but, he was more worried and sad and confused if their date was still on than angry, enraged and furious. Jeremy quickly typed a text asking if they were still on for their study date. “I thought you guys were friends again” Annabelle said surprising Jeremy and causing him to hide his phone in his pocket quickly. “Yeah we are friends” Jeremy said sounding more defensive than he needed to. “Ummm ok, do you wanna hang out?” Annabelle asked Jeremy smiling. “Ummm another time Annabelle?” Jeremy asked Annabelle smiling apologetically. “Oh no it’s fine, just call if you wanna hang Jer” Annabelle said before walking away. Jeremy felt awful, but he really still was in no mood to hang out with her. He wanted Simon but Simon wasn’t online at the moment. Jeremy headed home feeling sad and guilty. 

Jeremy felt a rush of relief when Simon texted back saying that their date was still definitely on. Jeremy put his phone away before heading into his house with a smile on his face. “What‘s got you in such a good mood sweetie?” His mother asked him with a smile. “Ummm...mom could a friend come over Saturday?” Jeremy asked his mother smiling. “Oh sure honey” his mother said smiling at him “Is it a special friend?”. “Yeah...his name is Simon” Jeremy told his mother smiling. “Oooh, is he cute?” His mother asked Jeremy smiling at Jeremy. “Hey now don’t leave me for Jeremy’s cute friends!” Jeremy’s father said walking into the room and kissing Jeremy’s mother on the cheek. “Dad” Jeremy said cringing hard “No”. “show us a picture?” Jeremy’s mom asked Jeremy smiling. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked over to his parents showing him a picture of Simon.

“Oooh is he the one you kissed in spring awakening?” Jeremy’s father asked smirking at Jeremy. “Yes he is” Jeremy said putting his phone away again and blushing. “Well then...is this a date?” Jeremy’s mother asked Jeremy winking at him. “Uhhh...we’re studying for English” Jeremy said frowning. “Oh English, the language of romance, sounds like a date to me” Jeremy’s dad said embarrassing the crap out of Jeremy, even if Simon wasn’t there yet. “Dad, I thought French was the language of romance” Jeremy said cringing. “English is a very romantical language mine own son. Has't thee hath heard romeo and juliet? t is a very romantic playeth mine own ladybird issue“ Jeremy’s father said grinning at Jeremy. “Please Don’t embarrass him too much his family is very catholic” Jeremy said frowning “they are very homophobic, so ummm...he’s pretty new to all of this so please”. Jeremy’s father chuckled and nodded at Jeremy. “Don’t worry boy we won’t embarrass your boyfriend” Jeremy’s dad said smiling. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Oh by the way Stanton Drama found new funding so, we’re back on” Jeremy told his parents smiling. “Well yeah guess who paid a fortune to get that thing started up again and his son very happy apparently” Jeremy’s father said smiling. Jeremy’s hand flew to his face. “You’re funding Stanton Drama?” Jeremy asked his father smiling. “Yeah kinda” Jeremy’s dad said smiling. Jeremy threw his things onto the floor and wrapped his arms around his dad. He loved his family. They ere very supportive of his bisexuality. He had never really told his parents that he was bi but they knew. And they were very supportive. Jeremy was very lucky to have them. “So do you love him?” His father asked Jeremy still embracing Jeremy in a tight bear hug. “Who?” Jeremy asked his father frowning. “Simon?” Jeremy’s father asked. Jeremy quickly entangled himself from his father’s embrace and ran away from him heading towards his room. “Hey pick up your clutter Mister!” Jeremy’s mother called to him before Jeremy could get far away. Jeremy went back to pick up the clutter and headed to his room. 

He called Simon per face time but Simon declined the call. Jeremy tried again with just audio and  Simon  answered the call. “Hey” Simon said in a quiet whisper. “Hey why are you whispering?” Jeremy asked Simon “and why can’t you video chat?”. “Sorry nows a bad time, dad has a work friend  over and I am 80% sure that the work friends daughter has a little crush on me, she’s in the bathroom now and She’ll be back soon” Simon whispered. “Oh okay, well then...I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Jeremy whispered. “Totally” Simon whispered. “So mom and dad are fine with you coming over on Saturday” Jeremy told Simon smiling. “Cool, that’s great, see you tomorrow Jeremy” Simon said before hanging up the phone leaving Jeremy alone and confused...again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Simon**

 

Going to school the next day was very weird for Simon. His father made him pick Samantha up on the way. In English he asked Mr.Mazzu if Samantha could still audition for a role in Bare and since Mr.Mazzu was a guy with a very soft heart Mr.Mazzu allowed it. So after school Samantha auditioned for the role of Ivy which was good but nowhere as good as Sasha’s audition. Simon thought Sasha deserved the role since she actually had experience with being pregnant in Highschool. Sasha was currently pregnant in Highschool. Mrs. Wolfe was supporting Sasha and was going to adopt Sasha’s child once the child was born. Sasha was 2 weeks pregnant and Simon really thought she deserved the role. Sasha really went through a lot. Her and Michael started dating, then they broke up because Sasha told Michael she was keeping the baby and then of course they got back together because duh..they were Stanton Highschool’s cutest couple after Robbie and Lilette of course, but... Rilette was kinda on the rocks right now since Lilette moved to Philadelphia. Gwordy came close to Mascha and Rilette but still wasn’t Mascha or Rilette. Anyways...Michael was a very supportive boyfriend but things were still pretty difficult for Sasha. Apparently Mr.Mazzu thought that Samantha was good enough to be Ivy, but she would be the understudy. Simon was a bit relieved about this. 

Simon hadn’t spoken to Jeremy the whole day or or more so Simon had avoided Jeremy the whole day. But that was only because guilt about the Samantha situation was eating him up alive. Tonight him and Samantha were going on a date. God he should have said no. But there was still this rotten part inside of him that thought that maybe, just maybe he hadn’t found the right girl yet. “Hey!” Jeremy told Simon once Simon headed out of the school building with Samantha. “Hey” Simon said not looking at Jeremy. “Ummm...did I do something wrong Simon? Are you mad at me?” Jeremy asked Simon confused. “What no, no you didn’t do anything wrong it’s just not a good time right now Jeremy” Simon said frowning. “Ummm are we still on for Friday?” Jeremy asked Simon. “Yeah” Simon said walking away from Jeremy. “So where are we going?” Simon asked Samantha once they were in the car. “Ummm...there’s a party going on at a friends house we could go if you want” Samantha said smiling. “Uh...sure” Simon said smiling at Samantha. And so Samantha directed him to her friends house. From the girl Simon thought Samantha was he was expecting a slumber party or a party with calm music and a small group of people, but this party was with a ginormous crowd and loud music.

Samantha smirked at him and they headed inside. “You sure you’re father would be fine with us being here?” Simon asked Samantha through the loud music. “He doesn’t have to know!” Samantha said pulling Simon to the bar. Samantha ordered a few drinks for them. “Oh I don’t drink” Simon told Samantha frowning. “Come on just a shot” Samantha whined batting her eyelashes at him. So Simon drank a shot. One shot turned into two and two turned into three and so on and on. And then he was on the dancefloor drinking another shot of tequila, dancing with Samantha. After a few more shots Simon and Samantha headed back to the car. And then Samantha kissed him. Things were blurry from then on. The next day Simon woke up naked and on top of Samantha. Crap...had they? Did they have...sex? Simon carefully shook Samantha awake. “Samantha wake up did we?” Simon asked Samantha frowning. “I think so” Samantha said ot looking to incredibly happy either. Simon didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. Was he supposed to run away from her? But that would be pretty rude wouldn’t it? Was he supposed to ask her on another date? Was he her boyfriend now? “Does this mean we’re officially?” Simon asked confused. “Dating?” Samantha asked Simon frowning. Simon nodded. Samantha held his hand and smiled a smile that didn’t completely reach her eyes. “Yeah I guess” Samantha said smiling. 

Simon needed to call Lilette he just had to call her. He was confused and had a horrible hangover. He needed his best friend. So he quickly wore his pants, got out of the car and called Lilette. Luckily she answered the phone. “Saunders What’s up?” Lillete asked Simon waving at him “why are you half naked are you and Annabelle back together?”. “No” Simon said shaking his head “Lilette I kissed Jeremy”. “Wait did you have sex with Jeremy Travers?” Lilette asked shocked. “No, ummm...we’re supposed to have a study date on Friday but ummm... I kind of cheated on Jeremy Travers” Simon said feeling all the guilt rushing in. Lilette’s mouth hung open. “Simon” she said sighing. “I know I messed up pretty bad didn’t I?” Simon asked Lilette frowning. “Well you guys aren’t officially together are you so maybe things aren’t so bad?” Lilette told Simon. “Maybe” Simon said frowning feeling guilty and lonely and alone. “I miss you” Simon told Lillete frowning “how’s life in Philadelphia?”. “It’s good” Lilette told Simon frowning too “I miss you guys too”. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeremy**

 

a Day had passed and the cast list had finally got sent around and had finally made its way to the Troupe‘s group chat. Jeremy was going to be Peter and Simon was going to be Jason. Sasha would be Ivy with the new girl Samantha who was friends with Simon now as Sasha’s understudy. Michael was going to be Matt and Jolene was going to be Nadia with Annabelle as her understudy. Jeremy was far too excited to read the rest. And on top of all that excitement, it was Saturday which meant that Simon and Jeremy would be having their study date. Jeremy just hoped he or his parents wouldn’t scare Simon away. Jeremy actually really liked Simon. Like a lot. Ok fuck it he was in love with him but he didn’t want to sound that desperate.  Mr.Mazzu had scheduled a rehearsal on that afternoon so their study date was only going to take place afterwards but...after Drama Simon and Jeremy walked to Jeremy’s car together. “So we’re going to your house?” Simon asked Jeremy smiling. “Yeah if you still want to” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. “Yeah I still want to” Simon to,d Jeremy with a reassuring smile. Jeremy started the car and drove home. 

When he arrived at his house he was surprised to see that both his mother and his father’s cars were no longer at the house. Jeremy took out his phone to check if he had gotten any messages. Lo and behold his father had sent him a text. He tapped the messages app to read what his father had written him. 

Jeremy chuckled before putting his phone away. “Looks like we’ll be having the house to ourselves” Jeremy said smiling at Simon. “Looks like it” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. Then Simon and Jeremy got out of the car smiling at each other. Jeremy led Simon to their front door and unlocked the door. Simon closed the door behind him. Jeremy was surprised to see a set table with napkins and all. Jeremy’s mother had also turned on the fairy lights and had put them in the dining room and living room and kitchen. “Wow” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. “I know” Jeremy in awe of what his parents had done with the house. Simon smiled at Jeremy and kissed him. God his lips were soft and perfect just like Jeremy has remembered from the last time they had kissed. When they pulled away Jeremy was speechless he had no words to describe the way he felt at the moment. “Do you want to go see what’s for dinner?” Jeremy asked Simon smiling. “I do in fact want to see what’s for dinner” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. Jeremy uncovered the plates which revealed Jeremy’s mother’s specialty.  Mac and cheese. Yes normally it was just another pasta dish but...cooked by Jeremy’s mother it was amazing. 

Simon sat across from Jeremy smiling. They started eating and once Simon put one macaroni in his mouth Simon stopped eating and stared at the pasta dish in awe. “This has to be the best Mac and cheese I’ve tasted my whole life!” Simon said smiling at Jeremy. “I’ll make sure to tell mom” Jeremy said smiling. After minutes of conversation and stuffing Macaroni and cheese in their mouths they had finished their dinner. “So what’s next on first date agenda?” Simon asked Jeremy smiling. Jeremy wasn’t really planning on telling Simon this today but I guess he would have to know. “Ummm...Simon, I’m....I’m bisexual” Jeremy told Simon smiling. Simon stared at Jeremy for a while before smiling at him again. “And I’m...g...ga...Ga...I still can’t say it, sorry, but I love you no matter who you might leave me for” Simon told Jeremy with a smile. Simon was perfect and Jeremy was most definitely in love.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit chaotic or has grammatical mistakes. I wrote this before/while getting ready to go to school. :)

 

**Simon**

 

 

Simon’s date with Jeremy had gone well. Perfect would have been if he hadn’t felt the guilt of having drunk sex with Samantha. Jeremy drove Simon home and parked a few meters away from Simon’s house. The day after Simon’s date with Jeremy had gone by too slowly for Simon’s taste. Although there were lots of people there who he didn’t really want to look in the eyes right now, he was excited about acting again. The next day it was Monday and Simon headed to school feeling nervous and a bit terrified. Samantha waited up for him but Simon didn’t feel like he could deal with Samantha at the moment. “Simon I have to talk to you” Samantha told him before her frowned at her. “Samantha can’t it wait, let’s just go to rehearsal yeah?” Simon said smiling. “Ok” Samantha said looking down at the floor. Crap if he went on total avoid mode with Samantha and was too friendly with Jeremy then people would start suspecting things. So Simon smiled at her and took her hand. They walked to the rehearsal together. 

“Right on Time Guys!” Mr.Mazzu said once he caught sight of the two. Simon let go of Samantha’s hand before Jeremy turned around to look at Simon. Jeremy flashed Simon a smile that Simon returned. “Ok Sasha! Samantha! We will be doing All grown up  today!” Mr. Mazzu told Simon and Sasha pointing at the stage. Sasha nodded and gave Michael a quick kiss before running up to the stage. Samantha smiled sadly at Simon before going up on stage too. “Ok Samantha I want you to sing along okay?” Mr.Mazzu asked Samantha smiling. Samantha nodded smiling at Mr.Mazzu. “Jolene and Annabelle” Mr.Mazzu called to Jolene and Annabelle causing them to jump out of their chairs and go on stage with their scripts. Mr. Mazzu nodded gesturing for the girls to begin. 

“Hey, if you say so...Y'know, I can't believe you missed rehearsal again. It isn't all about you!It affects the rest of us, what you do look, what's wrong with you?” Jolene asked in character. “Nothing” both Sasha and Samantha said really in character although Samantha was surprisingly more in character at the moment. Samantha sounded so confused, sad and lonely. “What my brother broke your heart? Cause it sure broke mine when I heard he was seeing you. Poor Ivy, stuck wanting the one thing she can't have” Annabelle  said  rolling her eyes and really being Nadia the way Simon imagined Nadia would be like. “You think you know me...” Sasha and Samantha said sighing. “Yeah, you know what? I am so sick of you moping around when you've had the world handed to you because you're pretty. I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat.” Jolene and Annabelle said frowning at Sasha and Samantha. Remember back in 7th gradeEndless games of truth or dare double dates to Shea's arcades. When I close my eyes I’m there. I think my mother took this picture back  when were all just friends memories that fade and flicker burn again when I pretend.” Sasha and Samantha sang looking so sad. 

 “Life is short and life is strange. Trouble now and troubled past. Times have changed they rearrange and little girls grow up so fast. Feel it how it grows inside me swirling ball of anguished cries, haunted daunted so unwanted, feel its anger in me rise” Samantha sang along, Sasha letting Samantha take over for a quick moment. Samantha was surprisingly good today. Simon was impressed. Maybe he could learn to fall in love with her. His father was able to pretend with Simon’s mother.  “Dream a dream then dash another. Life is there to interrupt, someone out there call my mother. Look at me mom all grown up” Sasha sang almost crying.“All those years she scrimped and saved and now of course it comes to this. If only Ivy had behaved or learned to stop at just a kiss. It hits me paralyzing shudder. Face the music take a bow. Just another unwed mother. One more sad statistic now”both  Samantha and Sasha sang. Sasha looking into the whole entire audience and Samantha’s eyes on Simon. 

 “Dream a dream then dash another life is there to interrupt. Someone out there call my mother. Look at me I’m all grown up.Look at me I’m all grown up” Samantha sang now crying. Now Simon was worried because he wasn’t sure now wether Samantha was just acting or wether something was really going on with her.  “Little lies and big decisions. Who to tell and where to go. Follow someone else’s vision.Or trust my own? Cause I don’t know. Am I suppose to love this child? Is it just that simple then? Tell me how this change will happen. Tell me how and tell me when. Tell me how and tell me when” Sasha sang full of emotion and sadness. Sasha was good, really good but today Samantha was better. “Dream a dream then dash another. Life is there to interrupt. Someone out there tell my mother. Look at me I’m all grown up” Samantha said full on sobbing now. Dang...this didn’t feel like acting anymore. “Story ends in total damage. It’s an unforgiving world. 17 how will I manage? How can I I’m just a girl” Sasha sang worriedly looking at Samantha. 

 “Samantha sweetie are you alright?” Mrs. Wolfe asked Samantha frowning. Samantha got up and rushed out of the Auditorium. Simon ran after her. Fortunately he was able to catch up with her and was able to grab he hand and stop her. “What’s going on Samantha?” Simon asked Samantha frowning. “My Dad is going to kill me Simon” Samantha groaned glaring at the confused Simon standing in front of her still holding er hand. “Why?” Simon asked frowning. “I’m...I’m pregnant Simon” Samantha said crying. Simon wrapped her in an embrace letting her cry on his shoulder. “Crap” He thought to himself. “We’ll got through this together” Samantha said crying into Simon’s shoulder. Simon smiled unsure of what to do. Then Simon felt a thousand eyes on him. He pulled away to see many people staring at Simon and Samantha. “Are you guys a thing now?” Jolene asked Simon frowning looked at Samantha with a pained expression. Simon could tell that Jolene had a little thing for Samantha. It was unclear whether Samantha felt the same way about Jolene. But ever since Samantha became an understudy Samantha and Jolene had been hanging out pretty often. Simon shook his head no his eyes on Jeremy who stood there looking hurt and sad. “I guess we are” Samantha said cuddling up in Simon’s arms. The last thing Simon saw was Jeremy run away and then his vision became blurry. Crap he had messed up. Simon had messed up so many things. 

Sasha walked over to the pair smiling at them. “So what was that back there?” Sasha asked Samantha worried. Michael followed his girlfriend and put a hand on her back. Samantha entangled herself from Simon’s arms and whispered something to Sasha. Simon was guessing that Samantha had told Sasha because when Samantha stopped whispering Sasha looked at Simon with her mouth hanging open. “So it’s true?” Sasha asked Simon smiling. Simon nodded blinking hoping that the tears that threatened to leave his eyes wouldn’t come pouring out of his eyes. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
